Black Night
by Enola Nokomis
Summary: Has nothing to do with Jacob Black. That's just wrong. Bella and Edward were meant to be together. Seriously, it's just wrong. Don't know where i'm going with this one. Please R&R! Thanks.


**Hey guys, it's me again. This is another story for twilight. I was bored and this is what I came up with. I think it's pretty good so far though. Huh, maybe all my work when I'm bored or hyper is the best work I've written. Wait, it is. Ha, that's funny.**

**Well, this fan fic. is called Black Night and it has NOTHING to do with Jacob Black. (Well, maybe in other chapters if you want me to put him in) Seriously, Edward (love him) and Bella (me) should always be together forever. When people put Bella with Jacob, it's just wrong. Really, really wrong. Sorry for you people who think so but it is.**

**Ok, so on with the story. Sorry.**

**-Enola**

I woke up to a high beeping noise and to a ghastly headache. I didn't want to open my eyes but I chose that if I was going to find out where I was, I had to open them.

I opened my eyes a bit and groaned to the blinding brightness.

"Bella? Can you hear me?" A velvety voice called my name. I knew exactly who it was but I couldn't find my voice to reply. So I just groaned again and a cold, hard hand held onto mine. "Bella, open your eyes." Edward told me.

I didn't want to be blinded yet again so in a raspy voice that didn't sound like my own, I said, "Lights." Just speaking hurt my throat quite profusely.

Edward chuckled and dropped my hand to turn off the lights. Once it was dark and Edward was by my side again (which was only a few seconds), did I open my eyes. I first saw Edward's beautiful face smiling at me and had to use every ounce of strength to break away from his gaze. I looked around the room and of course, we were in a hospital.

"Edward… um… water… please." I begged. My throat was killing me. Edward brought a cup with a bendy-straw to my mouth and I drank the cool liquid thankfully.

"Thanks. My throat was killing me, but now it's better." I smiled up at him. Wait, why were we in the hospital? I don't remember falling too bad. "Edward, why am I here? What happened?" His face fell and he grabbed my hand again. Uh oh, this couldn't be good.

Edward cleared his throat and spoke. "Bella, when you were sleeping, your temperature rose exponentially and I rushed you here to Carlisle. You've been passed out ever since. I was wondering when you'd ever wake up. You scared me for a while there. I'm so glad you're ok."

He waited for my response. After a while, I said, "How long have I been asleep?" He gave me a reassuring smile but it didn't reach his eyes. "You've been here for about a month, Bella. I 'm sorry." What? A month? How is that possible? I couldn't have been asleep for that long.

"What about school? What about Charlie… and Renee? How have they been doing with me being like this?" I asked. He laughed and this smile reached his eyes. "You're always thinking about others before yourself, aren't you?" I just shrugged. He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Well, Bella, Charlie comes here every day and Renee is here. She flew down once she heard that you were in a coma. She's actually been staying with us at our house so I've had a lot of time to spend to bond with your parents. Your dad actually likes me now. Can you believe it?" He chuckled again at the last part which made me laugh too. I couldn't believe it.

"Wow. What about school? How am I going to make up all that work?" He smiled at me. "Bella, I think they'll give you a while to catch up. They know that you were in a coma and they're going easy on you. They might just spoil you. Don't worry Bella. If anything, worry about you. You don't seem to be doing that much." Edward's face fell.

I brought the hand that didn't have… ew… needles in it to Edward's face. "It's because you worry about me enough for the both of us. Trust me." I laughed at him and he laughed with me. "Bella, I was just so worried. Don't ever do that to me again, alright?" His face was serious again. I nodded.

"Never again as long as you tell me one thing first." "What?" Edward seemed a little apprehensive to answer my request.

"Did you ever leave my side?" I had to suppress a smile. He took the hand that was on his cheek. "No, never. I wanted to be there when you woke up." He kissed my palm.

"I love you." I said. He looked up and I noticed that his eyes were pitch black. "I love you too, Bella. More than you can ever know." He bent down and kissed me. His cold lips felt so good on mine. My heart raced and he backed away chuckling. "I missed doing that." He said. I just laughed and playfully slapped him on the arm, which only made him laugh harder.

"Hey, you need to hunt Edward. I'll wait here for you." I said when the laughter subsided. His face fell and he nodded. The next thing I knew was that Edward was gone and Alice was by my side talking about shopping trips she wanted to take me on. I missed Edward.

**Well, that's the end of chappy one. thanks. review me if you want more. :)**

**-Enola **

**(Edward Cullen Lover)**


End file.
